This disclosure relates to sealing for adjacent components of a gas turbine engine, including shielding for seals of a seal assembly.
A gas turbine engine typically includes at least a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The compressor section pressurizes air into the combustion section where the air is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate an exhaust gas flow. The exhaust gas flow expands through the turbine section to drive the compressor section and, if the engine is designed for propulsion, a fan section.
The turbine section may include multiple stages of rotatable blades and static vanes. An annular shroud or blade outer air seal may be provided around the blades in close radial proximity to the tips of the blades to reduce the amount of gas flow that escapes around the blades. The shroud typically includes a plurality of arc segments that are circumferentially arranged in an array. The arc segments are exposed to relatively hot gases in the gas flow path and may be configured to receive cooling airflow to cool portions of the shrouds. Impingement cooling may be utilized to cool surfaces of the shrouds.